Gone
by TheEmberRaven
Summary: A new student at the Institute causes a lot of trouble and pushes some students to want to get rid of him. There is major X-man abuse. You have been warned. X-men Evolution.


**Gone**

**Summary: **A new student at the Institute causes a lot of trouble and pushes some students to want to get rid of him. There is major X-man abuse. You have been warned. X-men Evolution, with some changes and OCs of my own.

**Author's Note: So, as you may have noticed, I've been avoiding my multi-chapter story, "After All This Time..." and it's because I'm drawing a blank on it right now. Solution: start a new multi-chapter mess. I'm a bleeding genius.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are: a few pairs of clothes, a pair of purple Converse sneakers, and a couple dozen books, including a zombie apocalypse survival guide. Nothing cool, and certainly nothing related to X-men. God, I'm just depressing myself. I need to shut up and write.**

oOo

Chapter 1:

"Who votes it's a girl?" There was a small show of hands from the group.

"Guy?" All of the girls raised their hands.

"It sure as heck better be," Amara mused. "We could use a new manly face around here."

"What, Mara, is my manly face not doing it for you?" Bobby asked, posing seductively and putting on his most serious, cool-guy face. Amara just coughed out a laugh.

"Please, Bobby," Kitty snickered, waving him away. "You're as close to being manly as Kurt is to being blonde and blue-eyed."

"I can dream, can't I?" Kurt sniffed. "I hope it's a new girl. I'm tired of you guys abusing me."

"Shh, shh, here comes the van now," Jamie said. The group of them turned to the window and looked down where the iconic X-van rolled into the driveway. Storm was driving—even at a great distance, the students could see her striking white hair—but the back windows were too tinted to see into. In the background, a few students flipped coins, and there was an exchange of money. The van stopped, and after about ten seconds, out stepped a teenage boy.

"Woohoo, guy!" Kitty cried. "Pay up, gentlemen." Kurt and Bobby groaned and handed her a few bills.

"Told yah it was going to be a guy," Bobby hissed at Kurt. Kurt just chuckled good-naturedly.

The boy and Storm approached the glass doors far below. Jamie, Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt went downstairs to meet him. Amara and Rogue—who'd been quiet the whole time, secretly enjoying listening to her friends bicker—had other places to be. They left without a word. In the foyer downstairs, the four students gathered around excitedly. The Professor was there—along with Scott, Jean, and Logan—and he told the students to keep back. "This student of ours has never met another mutant before, and, well, some of you could be a bit of a shock." The professor eyed Bobby (who was thinly layered in ice) and Kurt especially. They nodded and retreated.

The doors opened not long after, and Storm stepped in, followed by the new student. He was tall, and lean but muscled. His hair was shaggy, long, and blonde, and his eyes were steel grey. Kitty let out a tiny whistle of approval. His face was sculpted, masculine, and he had a general casualness about him, though he was well dressed in a striped shirt and fitted jeans. "I like him," Kitty whispered.

The boy walked over to the Professor and they shook hands and talked quietly for a minute. Only Kurt could hear what they were saying—just causal greetings.

"Perhaps you'd like to look around, meet some of the other students your age, and make yourself at home?" the professor offered in a louder voice that invited the other students to come closer. The new student approached them slowly, the Professor at his side. "Students, this is Jeremy Burnett. Jeremy, this is Jamie, Kurt, Robert, and Kitty." They each smiled as their names were called. Jeremy smiled back, but Kurt and Jamie both caught the slight hesitation in his expression, the tightness of his jaw. The professor patted him encouragingly on the back. "I'll let one of them show you to your room. I'll be in my study down this hall if you need me," he said, turning and leaving.

"Right, so, cutie, you'll show me to my room, won't you?" Jeremy asked rudely when the professor was out of ear shot. Kitty gasped, realizing he was addressing her.

"Look, buddy," she said, frowning coldly, "I'm taken, and not 'cutie' to anyone, especially not someone I've never met," and with that, she strode off, angry.

Kurt sighed. "Gott. Don't say that to her. Come vith me. I'll show you to the guys' dorms." Jeremy snapped his head in Kurt's direction. He assessed Kurt's face and body for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Sucky genepool, huh?" he asked, laughing darkly, picking up his luggage. Kurt's lip curled and his jaw tightened. Bobby and Jamie immediately tensed, ready to do something, but Kurt gave them a look that told them to back off.

"Come on," he said, trying very hard to keep the anger out of his voice. Jeremy followed, and the two of them walked off towards the staircase. As they were going up the stairs, Jeremy started to talk again.

"So, where are you from, blue boy?" he asked belligerently.

Kurt closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Germany," he replied simply.

The new boy laughed again. "Oh, a Nazi and a devil. Aren't you unlucky?"

At that point, Kurt whirled around and nearly punched the boy in the face. "Look," he said, holding back all the bitter, angry words he so longed to say. "I'm not a Nazi, und don't **ever** say that other word again. I look different, fine, but you can just keep that to yourself. Got it?"

Jeremy cocked his head, still grinning. "Got a temper, there," he commented. "Jeeze, I'm just kidding."

"Good, vell stop kidding, because it's not very funny," Kurt growled. He started moving again, leading Jeremy onward to the guys' dorms. They arrived shortly afterward, with no further communication between them. Kurt opened the door to the last spare room and let Jeremy in. He knew that Evan had a spare bed in his room, but he figured Evan wouldn't want _this guy_ for a roomie. Kurt departed without another word. He really wanted to punch a wall, but decided against it. Instead, he returned to his room that he shared with Angel and flopped down on the bed.

"So, how's the new guy, or girl?" Angel asked, looking up from his laptop. Kurt made a face and groaned pitifully.

"A nightmare. He's….so rude und arrogant. I spent five minutes vith him und I vanted to beat the crap out of him." Angel swiveled around in his desk chair.

"Ouch. Sounds bad. What's his name?"

"Jeremy. Jeremy Burnett."

Angel snickered. "That's a dumb name."

"It fits him well, I guess," Kurt sighed. "I think I'm going to study, and then go to bed. I've had it for one day."

Angel stood up and closed his laptop. "You're really miffed, aren't you?" he asked, looking at his friend worriedly.

"Ja, I am."

oOo

Kitty was sitting by herself on one of the living room couches, playing with her fingers. She was frustrated and upset, too upset to notice the door open and someone step in. Someone stepped behind the couch she was sitting on, and she saw the long shadow cross her body. She turned sharply to see Jeremy standing over her, his face blank.

"What do you want?" she asked quickly, defensively. Jeremy moved around the couch so that he was standing to her right and away from her a bit. He shrugged casually.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just being a jerk. I wanted to talk to you and apologize but that blue furred freak took me upstairs to the dorms and"—

"God, you are a jerk," Kitty interjected. "Don't you ever call Kurt a freak."

"What is it with you people?" Jeremy laughed, opening his arms in frustration. "You're all freaks. All of us are. You make such a big deal about it."

"You're not one of us," Kitty said darkly, her eyes narrowing and glinting dangerously. "And we're not freaks. Get out of here."

"But I"—

"Now!" Kitty yelled, jumping up from the couch menacingly. Her fists clenched and unclenched. "Get out of here….right now…..Jeremy Burnett." Jeremy turned and left, shaking his head and smiling as he went.

"Whatever," he said as he opened the door to leave. "But you are all a bunch of freaks. You can't deny what you are. Even you, cutie." He winked at her and vanished. Kitty screamed in anger when he was gone and sat back down on the couch. She buried her heads in her hands and started to cry.

"I am _not_ a freak," she cried. "None of us are…."

oOo

**Woohoo chapter 1 is done. Chapter 2 is….hopefully somewhere in the near future. Anyway, please R&R (pleeeeeaaasee?) and thanks for being awesome.**

**-The Ember Raven**


End file.
